The Labyrinth
by redroses100
Summary: If you're even a fraction as ocd as i am, you're probably really annoyed by the fact that the book sarah reads in the movie is not real and is never really described. so i decided to give it a go and make my own. this is about a young girl who takes ont he labyrinth to retrieve her brother, who's been wished away by an evil witch. but can she resist the allure of the Goblin King?
1. Chapter 1

I look at the sleeping form of my brother. Just a small child, one I dearly love. Tonight it is my task to tuck him into sleep, and though he is already fast in his dreams, I linger to watch him. Oh to be a child. It seems like such a ridiculous thing that I should want. But after my mother died, I was never allowed to be a child. My father has remarried three times, always annulling the marriage or my new step mother dying in childbirth. Finally, with my newest stepmother Lia, my brother was born. Tuck. The sweet angel. My baby brother.

I slowly rise from my stool and kiss Tuck's chubby cheek. Blowing out my candle, I retire to my own bed, feeling comfort in the fact that he is dreaming of something pleasant as I dream. The slow whistle of the wind through the window sooths me into a sweet sleep. Then, a large boom of thunder wakes me.

I jolt up, prepared to sooth Tuck. The large boom surely must have woken him. But I hear nothing from his cradle. I cautiously walk to the rocking bed, fear creeping into my heart at the cursed quiet. A cackle floats in on the wind, one from a story. A wicked witch's cackle. This only adds to my growing anxiety.

Finally I summon enough courage to step next to his bed and draw back his sheet, only to withdraw in horror! Tuck, my sweet baby brother, is gone!

The cackle returns, stronger and harsher. The wind beats against the doors to the balcony and the open window lets it in to torment me. Things move and fly around me, making me delirious in fear. And finally, the wind wins the battle and I pass out.

A soothing and cool hand presses against my forehead to wake me. I moan in protest, content to believe I'm in my bed and nothing has happened to Tuck, but then a voice accompanies the hand.

"Wake Princess." It orders. I stir and find myself staring right into mismatched green eyes. One so dark it's almost black and the other incredibly light. I spring back, as far as I can, only to find myself cornered. The startling man is so close, and I cannot move any further away. He does not seem to be bothered by this, and simply studies me for a moment.

"Who…who are you?" I ask at length.

"My name is Jareth the Forth. I am the Goblin King of the Labyrinth. I have taken your baby brother, as he's been wished away by one of your father's rivals." He explains this calmly and suavely. But my insides turn.

"Goblin King? but then Tuck…"

"Is with my goblins. Soon enough he will adapt to the ways in my underground and become a goblin."

"Oh no! please good sir, please bring him back!"

"I cannot. A wish is a wish."

"But…there must be something I can do!" I plea.

"I believe there is. I did not intend to explain anything to you. I never do interact with humans. But something about you has stirred a strange feeling in me. perhaps pity…or perhaps regret at causing you so much distress. It is clear for me to see how dearly you love your brother Princess."

"I do."

"So I will offer you one chance to retrieve him. in times of my ancestors, the other Jareth's of the Labyrinth, there was a contest. Mortals who wished to receive fame or return their loved ones from my castle after wishing them away were given 13 hours to combat the Labyrinth and reach the castle beyond the goblin city. It is important to note that few of these mortals made it to the city, less to the castle."

"You would allow me the chance to fight for my brother?"

"Yes. But this comes at a price. If you can reach my castle and find your brother in 13 hours, you may both return home. but should you not, I will take you the rest of the way and once in my castle you will make a decision. Which of the two of you will stay in the underground forever, and which shall return home. do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I don't hesitate a moment. If I must stay in the goblin kingdom forever so be it. I will not let Tuck turn into a goblin.

"Very well. I shall transport you to my Labyrinth, but after that you will be on your own. remember Princess, nothing is what it seems underground." He says gravely. I nod. he takes my hand and in the blink of an eye, I'm facing not the Goblin King, but a large vast desert land. Just down a hill is a wall, and beyond it I see a magnificent Labyrinth that stretches on to forever. And just on the horizon I see a shining city, the center of which is a spiraling castle.

"The Labyrinth. Don't worry Tuck, I will defeat it. I will get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

I walk for half an hour to find the door to the labyrinth. And when I find it, it wont budge and inch. I revert to a childish state and glower at the door.

"Your staring contest going okay?" I jump at the voice and turn to see a little child. Probably only a foot tall, but with a face like a frog.

"W-who are you?"

"Follgar of Tems. Keeper of the Labyrinth."

"Then, you must know how to get in."

"I do. But why do you wanna know?"

"Please sir. I need to reach the castle at the center of the labyrinth in 13 hours or my brother will become a goblin! I must find him. He's only a child!"

"Haven't seen a challenger in this neck for long while. Jareth must be feelin a tid charitable." he mutters the incoherent babble to himself then looks at me again. "Oh alright. But I cant help you no more. Follgar could get into trouble."

"Oh thank you good sir!" I smile happily at the little toad man.

"Yeah well, don't get used to folks making nice here. I'll be the last of them. In there's a harsh place. If a little thing like you wanna get to that castle my advice is don't trust no one and don't take nothin for grantid." he explains, touching the door. A little surge of light emits from his fingers and the door opens. I'm so struck with awe that I don't notice the little man is gone. By the time I turn to thank him, he's no where in sight.

My first step into the Labyrinth is not a good one. My bare feet land in a puddle of revolting smelling water and after a shriek of disgust, I recompose myself and walk forward a little. This is positively dreadful. This Labyrinth is not at all pleasing to my sight. And worse, I can see no turns or corners to start myself off. How can one compete against a perfectly straight maze? I sigh but start walking calmly to my left. Surely there must be an opening a little further down the path. Some way to get further into this magical place. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the castle's spires. I have to reach that place. Tuck depends on me.

I start to jog slightly. All my life I was taught that a lady does not jog. She most certainly does not run, and she is more fitted for sitting in a little chair sewing. I never understood why father disliked me so. But after Tuck was born, his attitude towards me completely changed. I'll never understand that either.

"You there!" I stop dead at the shrill voice. I look around but I cant see anything. "I'm down here you big lump!" I look down only to see a mass of black fur with piercing blue eyes looking up at me. I squeal a little and jump back from the furry creature.

"W-what are you?"

"Well I'm a Hobgoblin. One of the last few I'll have you know."

"A hobgoblin?"

"Yeah. The little guys who take the perfectly good teeth you mortals leave under yer pillows." he explains proudly.

"Well what do you want?"

"I heard you're going to the castle. Word travels fast down here. I need to get there meself. But bein such a little guy, I need a bit of help. Even if it is from a mortal." this thing is starting to seem really rude really fast.

"And what's in it for me if I take you with me?"

"I know the odd ends of this Labyrinth. I doubt you'll get halfway through without a little help." Suddenly Follgar's words come back to me. Don't trust no one!

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do you know you cant? Hobgoblins are rare, like I said. I need to be alive to get to the castle so I'm trusting you to help me get there. I cant afford to betray you." he explains impatiently. I consider this for a moment. He does make a point. And if I were as little as him I'd sure want someone to give me a ride.

"Okay. If you can guide me through the Labyrinth I'll take you with me." I bend down and lay my hand on the ground. He scurries onto it, the touch as light as feathers. He makes his way quickly from my palm to my shoulder and settles there.

"I'm Pim." he explains.

"I'm Lena."

Pim seems to know everything about this fantastical world. He tells me when to turn and is kinda bossy when I doubt him. For instance, the first thing he says by way of directions is, "walk through that wall!" I was naturally hesitant at first, but it turned out not to be a wall at all, but just cleverly disguised to look like one.

"Do all humans have trust issues?" he asks me as we walk.

"No. Just the ones who's brothers have been stolen by Goblin Kings." he huffs a little at my sarcasm. "Are all Hobgoblins little puffs of fuzz?" I ask right back.

"As a matter of fact no!" he says indignantly. "I happen to be a moss Hobgoblin. But hobgoblins, like full blooded goblins, come in a variety of forms. The difference is our bloodlines. I'm part goblin part Muss."

"What's a Muss?" I ask instantly.

"If you must know...nosy child...a Muss is a plant like creature that can take the form of any vegetation in order to protect itself from predators. There's one now, on that wall." I look to see something almost like vines, but made of tiny specks of moss all twined together. There's one big pink flower in the middle of the twine of vines. It's a spectacular display.

"How beautiful."

"Don't go near it though. Muss' ain't too friendly with anythin but Goblins and Muss'." he explains matter-of-factly.

"Is everything in the Underground so reproachful?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"Nah. Some of us are nice. But we gotta look after ourselves first. See that tree branch?" he asks. I nod. "You go on and climb up that wall. Go on. Just grab hold of that branch and drag yourself up." he orders. I hesitate a moment but securely grab the branch and set my feet into the little crevices in between bricks. It takes a few tries but I manage to scurry up into a sitting position on the wall, one fool on each side. I feel like I can see so much further now!

"Wow!" I sigh.

"Yeah now I see the way! We have to go through that there section of green stuffs!" he exclaims, hopping into my view. He points his static fur in the direction of a garden section. It looks to be miles away, but with the Labyrinth being the way it is, I can't predict any measure of time or distance. I just nod and slide down the other side of the wall, starting in the direction of the garden. "Right right human. We'll be in that castle in no time!"


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter and long time between updates! School is kinda kicking my butt right now. But more will come quickly.

No time to Pim feels like hours to me. Time sure is funny down here in the Labyrinth. I wonder if I'll ever figure it out. Pim seems more optimistic though.

"We'll reach that castle with hours to spare. Come on Lena!" he urges, guiding me through the grassy maze. We left behind the stone columns not half an hour ago for a thickly vegetated garden-like portion of the Labyrinth.

"Pim how do you know the Labyrinth so well?" I ask curiously as we go.

"Well, I've lived here for thousands of years. I'm a little guy, but over that time I've seen every inch of the Labyrinth. It sure takes a long time though. We're making really good time. Say, you never told me how you ended up here." he points out. I hesitate a little, but start walking again.

"My little brother Tuck was wished away by someone who doesn't like my father. Jareth offered me a way to get him back. So I have to solve the Labyrinth."

"I see. He doesn't usually give people the chance. He must like you."

"Maybe it's because I'm the princess of my land." I suggest. I don't like the thought of Jareth liking me. He is a Goblin King after all. And that is not the kind of King my father wants me to marry.

"He's stolen Princess' from lands before. It must be something else." he explains.

"I prefer to talk about the Labyrinth. What exactly is it?"

"Well it's king Jareth's domain. His kingdom. The place his subjects dwell. All beyond it is not under his control, but all in it are subject to his will." he says grandly.

"How long has he had the Labyrinth."

"he is but one of the many Jareth's who have ruled this land. One Jareth invited all Mortals to the Labyrinth, another killed any who trespassed on his land. That Jareth was punished for his crimes though. By the Fae king. That was the point when the Jareth's received their duty of serving the mortals."

"Serving mortals? They kidnap children!"

"Children who were wished away. He takes them and gives them a home in the Labyrinth. It is a better fate than being left to die above ground. And it is the job all Jareth's must do. Everyday, every hour. Delivering children from above ground to their new homes." he explains. I'm speechless for a moment and just walk.

"Pim there's a dead end up this way." I point out.

"I know. You may have to climb another wall human." without further prompting, I grab a vine and pull myself up. The grassy walls are easier to climb than the stone ones, so it's quicker to get up. Once again the Labyrinth stretches out like a map before me, but this time the castle is just that much closer. Pim has me slide down on the opposite side of the wall and go to my left. We pass an arch that's braided with roses, which he directs me to go under. And just like that, the scene changes.

I'm now in some sort of garbage like landscape. When I turn to look back, the garden has completely disappeared. Just heaps and heaps of junk in every direction. And at the very edge of the horizon, the castle.

"Where are we now?!" I ask, panicked.

"Close to the castle. Just outside the city."

"But we look further away than before!" I protest. He sighs impatiently.

"Just walk a little. We'll find our way." with a grumble of disbelief I do as he says. We pass mountains of junk, toys and furniture and books. Everything in the world must be here. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a large crimson crystal.

"Pim, what's that?" I ask, already wandering towards it.

"Well...I..." he fades off, probably not wanting to admit there's something in the Labyrinth that he doesn't know about. I walk to where I'm only a foot away from the man sized crystal and simply look at it. "Lena, I don't think we should linger. It might be a trick from Jareth." he supposes. I hardly hear him. The crystal is tantalizingly beautiful. I put my hand out to touch it, but my fingers go right through the surface and cold mist meets my skin. When I pull my hand out, it looks exactly the same, but my heart has kicked up its pace. "Lena, the castle." Pim protests. Ignoring him again, I stick my hand into the crystal again. This time I can feel something like feathers ruffling against my fingers, making me smile.

"There's something in there Pim." I state.

"No. Lena don't!" his protests fall on deaf ears and I eager step forward into the crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

It's very dark wherever I am. I look around hesitantly, trying to identify just what I should be looking at. Soft feathers of red and black cover the room, on the walls and floor and all the furniture. It seems like a bedroom almost. I push back the black and red feather curtains that boarder a bed and gently sit down. This is too weird. Why would the crystal lead me here? And more importantly, how do I get out again. I look to Pim to ask, but I'm shocked to find he's no longer on my shoulder. No...he was my only ally. And he's gone. Before I can control myself I start to sob, collapsing the rest of the way onto the soft bed. I hide my face in one of the pillows and cry.

"I'm so sorry Tuck." I whisper, hoping that wherever he is he can hear me. There doesn't appear to be any way out. How in the world can I save him when I can't even get out of this little room? I promised him I'd save him.

"Lena." I jump up at the voice, looking around for the owner. But it's definitely NOT who I wanted it to be. Jareth cautiously steps closer to me and I recoil all the way to the feathered wall.

"What is this place?" I ask defensively.

"This is an Oubliette. I'm afraid there is no escape from it."

"Oubliette? No escape? No please I was so close!" I almost start crying. He frowns slightly at the tears in my eyes and almost steps forward to comfort me, but restrains himself when he sees the hate in my eyes. This is all his fault! He took Tuck, he tempted me with that stupid crystal, and now he won't let me go!

"Lena you walked into this trap. It is not my fault." He says like he can read my mind. I start to sob a little more, looking around at the prison. There has to be a way out! Otherwise why would Jareth be here? I wipe my eyes and look at him with determination.

"There is a way out! You're not here to taunt me, so you must be here to made some sort of deal?" I suppose with an arched eyebrow. He looks at me with something akin to respect. Almost. He continues looking at me a good half a minute before he speaks.

"I suppose we could make a deal for your release. You have to start the Labyrinth all over again. And choose a different path." His deadly smile seems to rip my heart in two. It sinks like lead to the pits of my stomach and I'm sure my horror must be depicted in my eyes.

"Please there must be something else, I've come so far!" His patience with me has seemed to finally reach his limits as he turns his back to me.

"I have not allowed a mortal to try and reclaim a loved one wished away in a hundred years. By opening the Labyrinth to you I have created only problems for myself. I have kept the truly dangerous members of my Underground away from you. I have given you my best Oubliette. I have offered you far more than any mortal has ever had. And you want another option?" I'm suddenly glad I can't see his face. He sounds angry. But I am angry as well.

"Yes. I do. Because I've been trying the hardest I can to find my brother. I have been fighting your Labyrinth honestly and you have cheated! All I want is my brother and you have seemed to do all that is possible, from creating this unsolvable Labyrinth to trapping me in some sort of jail, in order to keep me from him! He is only a child Jareth!" I shout. The air around him seems to get darker and colder, and while I'm happy I got some of that off my chest, I realize how foolish it was of me. He is the the one running this game and I'm pretty sure I just insulted him somehow. But when he turns back to me, his is not really angry. But dark shadows have taken under his eyes.

"I have a duty Lena. I take children from your world and bring them here. It is not my fault I have this responsibility, but it is mine. And simply by allowing you the chance to retake one of those children back, I am in pain. You are a mortal, I am a king. You fight honestly, I decide the rules of what is and what is not honest. My Labyrinth is an extension of me and you will either solve it or forfeit your own freedom for Tuck's. But, as I'm feeling particularly giving today, I'll allow you to resume your quest from a different place in the labyrinth, but one that is the same distance from my castle as your previous location." As he speaks the feathers on the all part to reveal a suddenly formed door of bright white light.

I hesitantly step towards the brilliant phenomenon, looking doubtfully through it, trying to identify just what I'll be stepping into. This could very well be just another trick from the almighty Goblin King. But when I look back towards him to ask where he'd sending me, I'm shocked to see he's gone. But his voice calls to me just before I step through.

"You have three more hours Lena. Use them wisely." He warns and then I'm gone through the lit up doorway. The landscape I return to is rocky and barren, almost like a desert. But there are low rocks laid out almost like walls of the past. Everything about this place says abandoned. It almost feels like some horrible storm destroyed the stone walls of this part of the Labyrinth. But in the distance I see the Castle, the very tip of it. I only have three hours, and Pim is gone. So I need to step up a little.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I nearly jump out of my skin but turn to see that goblin from the beginning of the Labyrinth. What was his name...Follarth or Fothgar...no I'm sure it was Follgar! He looks up from burying something and right at me suspiciously. "I didn't think you would get this far." He admits looking from me to the castle on the horizon.

"Well I had help. Follgar which way should I go?" I ask pleadingly. I feel desperate almost to prove that I can defeat Jareth's Labyrinth and I have a feeling I'm not going to make it if I don't have a friend. And as much as this little goblin thing seems not very willing to help me, he may be the only other option I have.

"Just follow the sun. it always sets over the castle." He acknowledges, pointing up at the blazing red ball, but there's three others. One orange, one yellow, and one a deep blood color. "Ugh, the orange one. The others keep relatively close to it, but that one remains constant when the others move." He explains after spying the confused look on my face.

"Thank you Follgar." I give him my best smile and set off towards the outline of the castle. I jump over the medium rocks and go around the larger ones. It's almost like a game. Just as I'm about to jump over one of the smaller rocks, a tree branch hits me in the stomach and knocks me back. Follgar is holding the offending branch and looks morbidly at the rock. "Um ow?" I say agitated. That was unexpected and slightly mean. But Follgar ignores my whining and puts the tree branch right where my foot would have landed. My face pales to see some sort of flat camouflaged monster spring up and attempt to eat the branch.

"Maybe I should go with you little lady." He acknowledges, waving the little but extremely destructive monster in the air a little before helping me up.

"Maybe you should. Thank you again." He shrugs.

"My sister was like you. She tried to get me back too." I'm stunned a little and take a moment to look at him. He looks completely goblin, but his eyes are human. I don't know how I didn't notice before. "I think your brother deserves better than this." He adds when I don't know what to say. I nod and smile slightly. "Well then lets go! You don't have to much longer I reckon." He shrugs off his moment of weakness and is all business again.

"Okay. Let's go." Maybe I will make it after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Follgar leads me through the desert, a forest, and a really disgusting smelling bog. At all turns he seems to be able to take some short cut, or point out dangerous things to avoid. He helps me steer clear of a pack of strange things called Fierys, and he warns me to not step into the liquid of the bog. Overall I have to say I like him as a guide more than Pim. But I still do miss the little hobgoblin that had been my first friend in this Labyrinth.

I look into the sky as we walk, noticing with a heavy heart how low the sun is getting. My three hours are probably very close to being up. I need to hurry! When I express this concern to Follgar, he simply points to a small hill. When I reach the top of the hill I see to my delight, the gates to a city. And at the center of the city is the magnificent castle of the Goblin King. I nearly weep with joy, and swiftly stoop to hug Follgar, who's caught off guard by my show of affection.

"Well then, we should probably keep goin Lena." He says uncomfortably. I nod, letting him continue to lead. He walks up to the gates, pushing them open cautiously. Inside is another gather, but this one has two small disgusting looking things guarding it.

"Whoa! Follgar whatre ya doin mate?" One asks my guide. "Jareth'll hang ya by yur toes."

"I don't care. She wants to help her brother." He says proudly, pointing a thumb towards me. I look pleadingly at the guardian goblins. They mutter to themselves before holding out a hand to Follgar. He grumbles something then digs in his pocket for some sort of weird rock I've never seen before.

"Thank you." The one who talked before chirps before opening the door for us.

"Follgar, what was that you gave them?" I ask as I hurry to catch up to his face strides. For such little legs, the goblin can go fast.

"Just a little gem. I find em all the time while I'm wandering the Labyrinth." He says dismissively, but something tells me they're worth more than he's letting off. I try to keep my head down and ignore the bizarre looks I'm getting from the goblins I pass. Follgar leads me past the homes, up a staircase, and to the door of the castle. "I can't go further than this Lena."

"I understand. Thank you Follgar." I say with a sad smile. I'll miss the kind creature, even if he is a goblin. He only nods and steps back. I pull the door to the castle, and slowly step inside. There's no one around, but there are two staircases I can take. One seems darker than the other, but more importantly, there's a clock in the middle of the two. And it says I have barely five minutes to find Tuck! I take the lighter staircase, racing up the steps, pushing my weary legs as fast as they'll go. I find myself in a strange room with hundreds of staircases. But all different kind. Upside down, sideways, levitating. It's confusing. But I hear the cooing of a child not so far away. This must be where Tuck is.

"I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you would make it." Jareth's voice holds none of the weakness it had in the oubliette. He sounds monarchical and severe. But I stand tall and start down a staircase, searching every nook and cranny for my baby brother.

"Tuck!" I call, but the baby coos don't get any louder or quieter.

"But your task isn't ended yet. Do you really think you can find little Tuck in time Lena?" Jareth asks with a sneer in his tone. I try to ignore it as I continue to search. I can only use half of the staircases though, as I am only human. I turn a corner to take another case, when suddenly a giggle rings out around the room. I look up to see Tuck sitting on the ceiling, laughing and playing with a black feather.

"T-Tuck..." I say in fear. What is happening? He begins to crawl away and I follow, subconsciously realizing he must be close to becoming a goblin if he can manipulate the staircases like he does. "Tuck!" I shout when it appears he's about to fall off an edge, but he simply goes on to crawl on the underside of the edge. My heart jumps to my throat at the strange occurrences. This little game of chase continues for what seems like a dizzy forever! But finally I find him on a ledge just below me. I take a deep breath and jump.

The room of staircases fades as I jump, gravity defying logic as I slowly float down on a darkening path. Finally my feel hit solid ground and I look around to see Jareth appear from an arch. He glowers at me, holding in his arms my little brother.

"Give me the child." I say with a fierce determination.

"Lena listen to what I have to offer you." I ignore his plea.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen." I continue.

"You could rule with me. You and Tuck. You could be queen to all of this magic world!" He buts in. I again press on past his words.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me." I mutter the last sentence harshly. Jareth appears wounded as he slouches, Tuck cooing slightly in his arms. I rush forward to take my brother, cradling him in my arms. But he looks sad almost at the condition Jareth is in. I look back at the man who's caused me nothing but emotional turmoil and mental troubles. I look down at Tuck.

My father would never forgive me if I failed to bring him home. But my father would never even love me if it weren't for the fact that he had a male heir. It wasn't fair to Tuck that he would be so impressed upon by our father later in his life. I look at Jareth, at his pained and weak face. He seems almost human for a moment, and it breaks my heart slightly that my words could have such an impact on him. Tuck reaches out for the mess of hair atop the Goblin King's head. Jareth looks at the boy fondly, the same way he's looked at me multiple times.

"Jareth...Tuck and me...if we stay..."

"You would be honored throughout the land." He instantly says.

"But if I stay. Will you return Follgar to his sister?" He looks surprised at my conditions, then nods. I look at Tuck. He looks happy. He looks absolutely at home in this vast goblin Underground. And I don't know what, but something seems to have come over me as I look at the Goblin King's eyes. I want to stay too. I let Tuck sit on the ground and wrap my arms around Jareth's waist.

"Lena..." He whispers heavily, a sob in his voice.

"I wish for nothing more than to stay Goblin King. For my Kingdom is great, as long as it is yours." I decide. He puts his arms around me too, and Tuck crawls over to hold onto his leg. He stoops and picks up the little child.

"He could be our son Lena. The Prince of the Labyrinth. The next Jareth." He says with a hopeful glance at me. I smile slightly, noticing the way Tuck's eyes have become mismatched, just like Jareth's eyes.

"The next Jareth then. And then what should I call you?" I ask, putting my hand on his cheek. He smiles slightly.

"Before I was Jareth, I was Marak." He explains. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Then Marak, I am happy to be your queen. And Tuck shall be ours." I look at the two of them. My journey started to try to save my brother. And it ended in me finding my place. I never belonged above ground. I realize that now. But I am now exactly where I belong.

THE END


End file.
